lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.01 Glaube und Wissenschaft/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Schwarzer Bildschirm. Ein gleichmäßiges Piepen klingt durch die Stille. Ein Auge springt auf. Auf einem ansonsten schwarzen Computerbildschirm blinkt nur ein grüner Cursor hinter einer Eingabeaufforderung. Ein unbekannter Mann springt aus einem Doppelstockbett, setzt sich an den Computer und tippt Zahlen ein, drückt am Ende auf eine Taste mit der Aufschrift: „Execute“. Dann steht er auf, geht zu einer Stereoanlage hinüber und legt eine Schallplatte auf. Der Song “Make your own kind of music” von Mama Cass Elliot durchbricht laut die Stille. Lied: Nobody can tell ya (Niemand kann dir sagen) There's only one song worth singing (Es gibt nur einen Song, wert gesungen zu werden) They may try and sell ya (Vielleicht versuchen sie, dich zu verkaufen) 'Cause it hangs them up to see someone like you (Weil es ihnen nicht passt, jemanden wie dich zu sehen) But you've gotta make your own kind of music (Aber du musst deine eigene Art Musik machen) Sing your own special song (Dein ganz besonderes Lied singen) Make your own kind of music (Mach deine eigene Art Musik) Even if nobody else sings along (Selbst wenn niemand mitsingt) Der Mann erledigt unterdessen geschickt und rasch seine morgendliche Routine, wäscht Geschirr ab, wäscht Wäsche, jede Menge beigefarbener Hemden, nur eines davon farbig, orange-rot, trainiert an einem Hometrainer-Fahrrad, bereitet sich einen Powershake zu und geht am Ende zu einem Schrank hinüber, in dem unzählige Ampullen stehen, auf deren Etikett die Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 zu lesen sind, nimmt eine von ihnen hervor und legt sie in eine Injektionspistole ein, hält sich deren Spitze gegen den Oberarm, bereit abzudrücken. Lied: You're gonna be nowhere (Du wirst nirgendwo sein) The loneliest kind of lonely (Die einsamste Art der Einsamkeit) It may be rough going (Es mag vielleicht hart werden) Just to do your thing's the hardest thing to do (Dein eigenes Ding zu machen ist das Schwerste überhaupt) But you (aber du...) Eine Explosion im Hintergrund lässt die Nadel des Plattenspielers von der Platte springen. Der Mann erstarrt. Läuft dann hastig in eine Kammer, in der sich ein Arsenal verschiedenster Waffen befindet, und schnappt sich ein Gewehr und eine Pistole. Erst jetzt wird klar, dass der Mann sich nicht in irgendeiner Wohnung in einem Haus befindet sondern in einem unterirdischen Gewölbe. Mit den Waffen in der Hand geht er zu einem selbstgemachten Periskop, welches mit einer Reihe von Spiegeln verbunden ist, die an jeder Biegung und Ecke eines unterirdischen Tunnels angebracht sind, bis hin zum Grunde des Schachts der zur Luke hinaufführt. Wir folgen der Richtung, in die dieser letzte Spiegel zeigt, durch den Tunnel hinauf zur Luke, an deren Rand Jack und Locke knien und in das schwarze tiefe Loch hinuntersehen, das sie gerade aufgesprengt haben. Schnitt. Im Dschungel. Jack, Locke, Hurley und Kate stehen um die aufgesprengte Luke herum. Hurley und Kate etwas weiter im Hintergrund, während Locke und Jack direkt an der schwarzen Öffnung knien. Hurley murmelt etwas vor sich hin. Hurley: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42....4, 8, wir sind tot, 15, verflucht und tot, 16, dreiund... Kate: Hurley, geht's dir gut? Hurley: Hm, ja, super. Ich, äh, ich muss nur mal pinkeln. [Er sieht zu Locke und Jack hinüber, sieht, wie sie sich immer weiter über die Öffnung beugen. Flammen von der Explosion züngeln noch an ihrem Rand.] Tolle Idee, Alter — los, kuck in den brennenden Abgrund. Kate: Was ist das? Jack: Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Unser Plan, dass wir die Tür aufsprengen, um alle darin zu verstecken, wird jedenfalls nicht funktionieren. Bis alle unten sind ist es morgen früh. Locke schnappt sich einen Stein und lässt ihn in das Loch hineinfallen. Nach einem kurzen stillen Moment schlägt er unten auf. Kate: Wasser. Locke: Nicht tief. Klingt nach ner Pfütze. Kate: Ja, 15 Meter tief. Locke: Ja, höchstens 20. Wenn wir die Kabel aus dem Wrack nehmen, könnten wir einen Sitzgurt... Jack: John. Wir brechen jetzt auf. Hurley ist mehr als einverstanden. Hurley: Ja. Gute Idee. Genau das machen wir. Locke: Es war schwer genug, das zu schaffen, Jack. Jack: Die Leiter ist kaputt. Willst du da nacheinander 40 Leute runterlassen? Die anderen warten auf uns. Sie wollen wissen, wie es weitergeht, also vergessen wir die Sitzgurte.. Kate bemerkt beunruhigt die steigende Anspannung zwischen den beiden Männern. Kate: Jack... Jack: Was? Locke: Vielleicht beruhigen wir uns erstmal alle ein wenig. Jack: Wenn du das Ding morgen früh untersuchen willst, kein Problem, aber für heute sind wir durch. Ich hol jetzt das Dynamit, das wir nicht gebraucht haben und dann gehen wir zu den Höhlen. Wie wär's, wenn du zusammenpackst, John? Locke starrt Jack an, ein paar eisige Augenblicke vergehen. Dann nickt er. Locke: Ja, klar. Mach ich. Jack: Gut. Schon wendet Jack sich ab, um das Dynamit zu holen. Lockes Stimme hält ihn zurück. Locke: Wieso willst du nicht da runter, Jack? Jack dreht sich zu ihm um und starrt ihn an. Ohne zu antworten. Rückblick Rückblick. Jack, jünger und mit vollem dunklen Haar, in der Notaufnahme. Gerade werden zwei Unfallopfer hereingebracht. Sanitäterin: Weiblich, Ende 20, Name unbekannt. War schon zweimal weg auf der Fahrt. Schwester: Wo ist der andere? Polizist: [in ein Telefon] ..Nein, kann ich nicht beantworten. Wir sind auf dem Weg in die Notaufnahme. Beide haben schwere Verletzungen. Sanitäterin: Hinter uns. War'n Frontalcrash. Die Feuerwehr musste sie befreien. Assistenzarzt: Und, was haben wir? Schwester: Weiblich, Ende 20, Autounfall. Assistenzarzt: Was ist das für'n Ding? Jack: Ein Teil der Lenksäule. Okay, fangen wir an. Haltet den Nacken grade. Piepen Sie meinen Vater an? Assistenzarzt: Hab ich. Jack: Ich höre. Sanitäterin: Geplatzter Reifen. Kam über die Leitplanke. Frontalcrash mit einem Kleinbus. Schwester: Blutdruck fällt. Jack: Ihr Herzbeutel ist verletzt. Ist sie gefahren? Sanitäterin: Ja. Allein. Jack: Wo ist der Fahrer des anderen Wagens? Ein Mann wird auf einer fahrbaren Trage hereingeschoben. Sanitäter: Adam Rutherford. 57. Brusttrauma. Keine Atemgeräusche. Jack: Du intubierst Mr. Rutherford und ich-- Assistenzarzt: Was? Ich kann nicht intubieren. Das müssen Sie machen. Schwester: Dr. Shepard, ihr Blutdruck ist 80 zu 60. Jack sieht für einen Moment unentschlossen zwischen den beiden Opfern hin und her, entscheidet sich dann jedoch für die Frau. Sanitäter: Wir müssen Tempo machen. Schwester: Wir sollten versuchen, Dr. Prescott zu erreichen. Jack: Okay. Ich brauch ne Spritze, und zwar ne große. Du, drück hier drauf. Sanitäter: Wo bleibt die Spritze? Tempo, tempo. Er macht's nicht mehr lang. Weibl. Stimme: Pupillen? Männl. Stimme: Hier, bitte. Ein Sanitäter übt nun Druck auf die blutende Wunde aus, während Jack das Stück Metall aus dem Brustkorb der Frau entfernt. Schwester: Weit und starr.. Vorsicht jetzt. Sanitäter: Er kollabiert. Schwester: 80 zu 52. Kein Radialispuls. Sanitäter: Wir brauchen mehr Blut. Jack: Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Der Brustkorb ist voll. Wo ist die -- Eine Schwester gibt ihm die große Spritze. Schwester: Hier ist sie. Hast du sie? Jack: Ja. Schwester: Er fällt weiter. Mach schon. Er sticht in den Brustkorb, und die Spritze füllt sich mit blutroter Flüssigkeit. Sanitäter: Doktor, er stirbt. Assistenzarzt: Wir können nichts tun. Schwester: Blutdruck stabilisiert sich. Während Jack das Leben der Patientin rettet, bemühen sich ein Assistenzarzt und eine weitere Schwester erfolglos um den anderen Verletzten, Adam Rutherford. Sein Herzschlag setzt aus, verwandelt sich in ein langanhaltendes durchdringendes schrilles Summen. Sanitäter: Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Assistenzarzt: Zeitpunkt des Todes: 8 Uhr 15. Schwester: Er hat Recht. Da ist nichts mehr zu machen. Assistenzarzt: Ihr könnt abschalten. Jack wirft einen Blick hinüber, doch nur flüchtig. Jack: Okay. Ich will ihre Blutgase und'n Bild vom Halswirbel. Schwestern: Wird gemacht. Okay. Jack: Bringt sie auf die Intensiv. Sie darf sich nicht bewegen. Nun sehen wir, dass die Frau, der Jack gerade das Leben gerettet hat, Sarah ist. Sie erwacht, flüstert schwach und kaum hörbar. Sarah: Ich will tanzen... auf meiner Hochzeit. Assistenzarzt: Hast du das gehört? Schwester: Schätzchen, immer mit der Ruhe. Entspannen Sie sich. Assistenzarzt: Was hat sie gesagt? Jack: [Ungerührt] Sie sagt, sie will auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück in die Höhlen. Die Überlebenden haben sich hier versammelt. Einige sind in Panik wegen des drohenden Angriffs der Anderen. Charlie versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Charlie: Was regt ihr euch auf? Es wird nichts passieren. Das versprech ich euch. Okay, da draußen ist niemand. Und niemand wird kommen. Frau: Aber die-aber die Französin hat gesagt.. Charlie: Die Französin hat mindestens eine Schraube locker. Ich meine, das war-das war alles Blödsinn. Alles nur ausgedacht. Sie hat sich selbst in die Luft gesprengt. [Charlie bemerkt, dass Sayid ihn anstarrt, und wendet den Blick zu ihm hinüber. Ungehalten.] Was? Sayid: [Schüttelt nach einem schweigenden Moment nur den Kopf. ] Gar nichts. Shannon kommt auf eine der umstehenden Gruppen zugestürmt. Sie sieht erschöpft und gehetzt aus. Shannon: Hat jemand Vincent gesehen? Den Hund? Mann: Nein, hab ich nicht. Shannon: Habt ihr nicht gesehen? Hat jemand den Hund gesehen? Frau: Nein. Die Leute schütteln nur ihre Köpfe. Shannon stürzt zu einem der Feuer hinüber und nimmt einen Ast als Fackel daraus hervor, wendet sich dem Ausgang zu. Sayid bemerkt es und läuft ihr nach. Sayid: Wo gehst du hin? Shannon: Ich hab den blöden Hund verloren. Sie sieht ihn nicht mal an, hetzt weiter in den nachtschwarzen Dschungel hinaus. Sayid folgt ihr ohne Zögern. Zurück zu der Gruppe bei der Luke. Locke hockt allein am Rande der Öffnung. Hurley geht zu ihm hinüber. Er klingt aufgebracht. Hurley: Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du die Zündschnur angezündet? Locke: [Ungerührt] Warum hätte ich sie nicht anzünden sollen? Hurley: Na, vielleicht weil ich auf dich zugerannt kam, mit den Armen gefuchtelt und geschriehen hab "tu das nicht"? Locke: [Lacht amüsiert] Du hast vollkommen Recht. Ich glaube, ich wollte einfach zu gern hinein. Deswegen sind wir hergekommen, oder nicht? Deswegen sind wir zur "Black Rock" gegangen, um das Dynamit zu holen und damit die Luke zu sprengen. Das alles haben wir getan, um hinein zu gelangen. Jack kommt mit dem Dynamit wieder zur Öffnung zurück, hört Locke’s Worte. Jack: Und um unser aller Leben zu retten. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke: Und um unser aller Leben zu retten. Jack: [spöttisch] Oder vielleicht ist es auch unser Schicksal, nicht wahr, John? Locke: Vielleicht. Kate, die neben der rausgesprengten Lukentür gekniet hatte, steht plötzlich auf. Kate: Leute? Die Lukentür. Seht euch das mal an. Blick auf die herausgesprengte Tür. Auf der Innenseite ist deutlich das Wort „Quarantäne“ zu lesen. Zurück zu Shannon und Sayid. Sie laufen auf der Suche nach Vincent durch den nächtlichen Dschungel. Shannon: Vincent! Sayid: Das ist keine gute Idee. Shannon: Vor fünf Minuten hab ich ihn noch gesehen. Außerdem hast du doch gesagt, dass hier draußen niemand ist. Sayid: Wir haben niemanden gesehen. Der Hund kommt von allein zurück. Das war schon oft so. Shannon: Das Einzige, worum ich je gebeten wurde, war auf den Hund aufzupassen. Wenn ihm etwas passiert... Sayid hält sie zurück, betrachtet sie besorgt. Sayid: [Sanft] Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen oder hast etwas gegessen? Du bist völlig entkräftet. Shannon: [Stößt ihn von sich] Ich kann schlecht sagen, dass ich entkräftet war, wenn er mich fragt, wo der Hund geblieben ist. Sie wendet sich von ihm ab, hetzt weiter. Irgendwo in den Büschen klingt ein Bellen auf, es raschelt. Einen Augenblick später sieht sie Vincent in einer kleinen Lichtung sitzen. Ganz ruhig und regungslos in der Dunkelheit. Sayid: Ich schleich mich von hinten an ihn ran. Shannon: Ja, gut. Sie beide bewegen sich vorsichtig, versuchen Vincent einzukreisen. Sayid: Vincent! Doch Vincent läuft davon, Shannon und Sayid hinter ihm her. Während der Verfolgung trennen sich ihre Wege, plötzlich kann Shannon Sayid nicht mehr sehen, rennt weiter, stolpert und stürzt zu Boden. Shannon: Sayid! Keine Antwort. Es ist ganz still. Shannon: Sayid! Wo bist du?! Sayid! Sayid? Shannon sieht sich suchend und verängstigt um. Doch von Sayid ist nichts zu hören, keine Antwort, kein Geräusch. Nichts als Dunkelheit um sie herum. Das Flüstern ist leise zu hören. Shannon sieht sich um. Plötzlich erblick sie Walt. Er steht etwas weiter vor ihr zwischen den Büschen, ganz still, und nass von Kopf bis Fuß. Starrt sie an. Reglos. Und Shannon starrt ihn an, verwirrt und erschrocken. Ihre Stimme zittert. Shannon: Walt…? Walt: Psst. Shannon: Was machst du hier? Walt flüstert etwas, doch es ist kein Wort zu verstehen (rückwärts gesprochen: "Wo ist die Taste?"). Im Hintergrund klingt Sayids Stimme auf, ruft nach Shannon. Sie zuckt erschrocken zusammen, fährt herum, erblick Sayid. Als sie wieder zurück zu Walt sehen will, ist der verschwunden. Sayid: Shannon! Er kommt auf sie zugestürzt, bemerkt die pure Panik in ihrem Gesicht. Sayid: Was ist da? Was? Shannon sagt kein Wort. Kate und Locke gehen quer durch den Dschungel zurück zu den Höhlen. Locke voran, Kate hinter ihm. Von Jack und Hurley irgendwo hinter ihnen ist nichts zu sehen. Kate: Warum wolltest du da unbedingt runter? Locke: [Berichtigt sie] Ich will. Wieso ich unbedingt da runter will? [Kate sagt nichts dazu] Jack denkt, dass ich verrückt bin, oder? Kate: Wieso sollte er das denken? Nur weil du dich nicht von einer faustdicken Stahltür abschrecken lässt, auf der Quarantäne steht? Locke: [Schmunzelt] Du musst das positiv sehen. Die Tür ist offen. Kate: "Positiv sehen"? Locke: Und wenn Jack auch denkt, dass ich spinne, ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln. Aber dann denke ich, vor fünf Stunden wurde ich beinahe von etwas, das aussah wie schwarzer Rauch in ein Loch gerissen. Hast du das auch gesehen? [Er bleibt stehen, sieht sie an. Sieht wie sie sachte nickt.] Dann sind wir wohl beide verrückt. Was denkt Jack, das er gesehen hat? Damit geht er weiter. Kate folgt ihm nachdenklich. Zu Jack und Hurley, die sich ebenfalls ihren Weg durch den finsteren Dschungel bahnen. Hurley: Du solltest hinmachen, Mann. Locke zieht mit deinem Mädel rum. Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Hurley: N Joke, Alter. Jack: Mir ist grade nicht nach Witzen, Hurley. Hurley: Wirklich nicht? Ach, so, du bist ja auch sonst immer Mr. Ha-ha. [Jack schmunzelt] Na siehst du. Das Leben könnte schlimmer sein, oder? Ich meine, klar, die Anderen sind auf dem Weg, um uns zu fressen, und hin und wieder explodiert mal jemand vor uns, aber wir können jeden Morgen ausschlafen. Jack: Aha. Und die Zahlen? Hurley: Was? Jack bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Hurley um. Jack: "Die Zahlen sind böse." Das hast du geschriehen bevor ich dich umgerissen hab. Hurley: Ja, das ist ne lange Geschichte. Jack: Wir haben doch Zeit. Hurley: Du glaubst, ich bin verrückt. Jack: Wir werden sehen. Hurley zögert lange, und fängt dann schließlich doch an, zu erzählen. Hurley: Vor einiger Zeit war ich in der Psychiatrie und da war grade so'n Typ, Leonard, und die ganze Zeit, die ich da war, hat er nichts anderes gesagt, als diese Zahlen, 4 8 15 16 23 42. Immer und immer und immer wieder. Die sind irgendwie in meinem Kopf hängengeblieben und als ich dann rauskam, also eigentlich erst'n paar Monate später.. ich kauf mir grade was zu essen und da denke ich "hey, ich sollte Lotto spielen", und weil die Zahlen immer noch in meinem Kopf rumspukten, hab ich sie gespielt. Ich hab gewonnen. Und zwar 114 Millionen Dollar. Danach hat alles angefangen. Mein Opa stirbt plötzlich, mein Haus geht in Flammen auf, in der Hähnchenbude, in der ich arbeite schlägt'n Meteor ein.. also eigentlich ein Meteorit, und heute Nacht seh ich an dem Bunker dieselben verfluchten Zahlen. Stehen einfach da an der Seite. Deswegen wollt ich euch aufhalten, weil das Ding verflucht ist. Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille, und Jack starrt Hurley einfach nur an. Jack: Du warst in der Klapse? Hurley: Ich bin nicht verrückt. Jack: Das sag ich ja gar nicht. Hurley: [Enttäuscht] Und? Das war’s? Das war alles? Jack: Was soll ich denn sagen? Hurley: Wie wär's mit "ich glaube dir"? Jack: Hurley, du sprichst von Zahlen. Hurley: [Verletzt] Was ist an dem Gerücht dran, dass es dir gut tut, wenn dir ein Arzt zuhört? Jack: Am Krankenbett, ja. Hurley: Ja, klar. Du nervst, Alter. Damit wendet er sich ab und lässt Jack stehen. Rückblick Rückblick. Jack ist im Krankenhaus. Er steht vor Sarahs Bett und sieht ihre Krankenunterlagen durch. Sarah kommt gerade zu sich. Ihre Stimme ist ganz schwach. Sarah: Was ist mit ihm passiert? Jack sieht von den Krankenunterlagen auf. Seine Stimme klingt ungerührt und unemotional. Jack: Sie müssen sich schonen, okay? Sarah: Das andere Auto. Der Fahrer war älter. Jack: Er ist leider verstorben. Eine Träne rinnt an Sarahs Wange herunter. Sie schließt für einen Moment die Augen, versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Sarah: Ich spüre gar nichts. Jack: Ich weiß. Sarah: Was ist mir passiert? Er sieht wieder zu ihr hinüber. Klingt immer noch kein bisschen mitfühlend oder behutsam. Jack: Sie haben einen dislozierten Bruch im Brustlendenwirbelbereich. Mehrere Wirbelkörper sind betroffen, Ihre.. Wirbelsäule ist gebrochen. Außerdem ist Ihre Milz gerissen und blutet in Ihr Abdomen. Das muss gestoppt werden. Ich werde Sie operieren und soviel davon beheben, wie es nur geht, aber auch den besten Verlauf vorausgesetzt ist die Möglichkeit, dass Sie in Zukunft unterhalb der Hüfte etwas fühlen oder gar werden laufen können extrem unwahrscheinlich. Sarah: Oh. Sarah versucht sich ihren Schock und ihre Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Schluckt schwer. Jacks Vater, Dr. Christian Shepard, beobachtet die Szene aus einem Nebenraum durch ein Glasfenster. Kommt dann zur Tür herüber. Dr. C. Shephard: Dr. Shephard? Haben Sie eine Sekunde für mich? Schnitt zu den beiden, als sie den Krankenhausflur heruntergehen. Jack: Und? Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Dr. Shephard: Du hast was falsch gemacht? Jack: Deine Stirnfalten. Dr. Shephard: Die gehen doch seit Jahren nicht mehr weg. Jack: Dad, hey, na komm. Lass hören. Sein Vater bleibt stehen und sieht ihn an. Dr. Shephard: Vielleicht versuchst du gelegentlich mal ein bisschen Hoffnung und Trost zu spenden. Selbst wenn sie zu 99% vollkommen hoffnungslos verloren sind, wollen die Menschen immer nur, dass du von dieser einprozentigen Chance redest, dass wieder alles gut wird. Jack: Ihre Wirbelsäule ist zerstört. Soll ich ihr erzählen, dass alles wieder gut wird? Das wäre falsche Hoffnung, Dad. Dr. Shephard: Vielleicht, vielleicht. Aber es ist dennoch Hoffnung. Damit wendet er sich ab und geht weiter den Flur herunter. Jack bleibt zurück und sieht ihm nach. Interkomstimme: Ein mobiles Röntgengerät auf die 7. Bitte ein tragbares Röntgengerät auf die 7. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zu den Höhlen. Shannon hat den Versammelten von Walt erzählt, und die Umstehenden werden deutlich nervöser. Shannon: Ich weiß was ich sehe. Er war's. Es war Walt. Sayid: Shannon, bitte nicht so laut. Es müssen sich ja nicht alle aufregen. Shannon: Ich hab ein Flüstern gehört. Claire: Wo? Shannon: Überall. Charlie: Was? Was für'n Flüstern? Wer war das? Shannon: Ich weiß es nicht. Die eben. Sun: Glaubst du, dass was mit dem Floß ist? Sayid: Nichts ist mit dem Floß. Walt ist bei deinem Mann, bei Sawyer -- Shannon: Sayid, ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Charlie: Sie sind wieder da. Die Umstehenden fahren herum und erblicken Jack, Locke, Kate und Hurley, die gerade die Höhle betreten. Jack steigt auf eine Plattform und spricht zu den anderen. Stille breitet sich in der Höhle aus. Jack: Äh... Locke hat in der Erde eine Luke gefunden. Knapp ein Kilometer von hier. Wir haben sie aufgesprengt, weil wir uns darin verstecken wollten. Also wir alle sollten uns darin verstecken, falls... aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, weil es nicht funktionieren wird. Wir schaffen es nicht alle heute nacht da runter. Charlie: Jack? Wo ist Dr. Arzt? Jack: Er hat es nicht geschafft. Charlie starrt ihn geschockt an. Andere tauschen ebenfalls geschockte, betroffene Blicke. Shannon: Hast du sie gesehen? Hast du die Anderen gesehen? Charlie: Hey, Shannon, diese Anderen gibt es nicht. Das hatten wir bereits. Plötzlich fangen alle an, herumzuschreien und zu brüllen. Shannon: [Brüllt Charlie an] Woher willst du das wissen? Nur weil du nichts gesehen hast. Du hast keine Ahnung. Jack: Hey! [Augenblicklich bricht der Lärm ab und es wird still.] Wir werden auch das überstehen. Ihr.. ihr müsst euch nicht aufregen. Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier, okay? Wir alle. Wir haben noch die vier Pistolen. Wir stellen Wachen an jeden einzelnen Eingang. Solange wir zusammenbleiben sind wir in Sicherheit. Der Sonnenaufgang ist in drei Stunden, und wir alle werden hier sein, um das zu sehen. Das versprech ich. Während die anderen ringsum vertrauensvoll auf Jack blicken und sich beruhigen lassen, rumort Locke in einer Ecke der Höhle herum, sammelt ein Seil und andere Dinge zusammen. Die Leute drehen sich zu ihm um. Jack starrt ihn an. Jack: John, was machst du? Locke: Ich suche Kabel zusammen. Jack: Und wofür? Locke: Das ist für die Luke. Ich will da rein. Jack geht rasch und aufgebracht zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Bist du der Meinung, dass das klug ist, was du tust? Locke: Wahrscheinlich nicht. Du hast bestimmt Recht. Das Sicherste wäre es, hier auf den Morgen zu warten. Auf diese Anderen zu warten, wenn sie denn auftauchen. Darauf zu warten, dass die Jungs mit dem Floß Hilfe holen. Aber ich will nicht mehr. Ich habe es satt, zu warten. Damit geht er. Stumm sehen ihm die anderen nach. Schnitt. Jack sitzt allein an einem der Feuer und starrt ganz in Gedanken versunken in die Flammen. Kate kommt zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Und, glaubst du daran? Jack: Woran glauben? Kate: Dass wir das hier überstehen. Jack: Ja. Tue ich. Kate: Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Diese „das Glas ist halbvoll“-Stimmung. Jack: Wo ist das Glas? [Sie lachen beide ein wenig ] Kate setzt sich neben ihn. Sieht ihn ernst und aufrichtig an. Kate: Das hast du gut gemacht. Dass du was gesagt hast, und dass du dich immer um alle sorgst. Du gibst ihnen was zum Festhalten. Wenn du nicht hier wärst.. [Sie sehen einander einen Moment lang still an. Kate holt tief Luft.] Ich werde zur Luke gehen. [Jack sieht sie wieder an, und Kate fährt rasch fort] Ich verstehe, dass du nicht gehen kannst. Sie brauchen dich. Ich-ich verstehe das wirklich. Aber Locke wird da auf jeden Fall reingehen, ob's dir gefällt oder nicht. Und wenn er abrutscht und sich das Genick bricht? Zusammen leben, allein sterben? Jack: [Leise, fast betrübt] Genau. Rückblick Rückblick. Jack geleitet Saras Verlobten in sein Büro, um mit ihm über die bevorstehende Operation zu sprechen. Kevin steht sichtlich unter Schock und wünscht sich meilenweit weg. Jack hingegen wirkt ziemlich unbewegt. Jack: Ihre Verlobte wurde schwer verletzt. Es kann ohne Weiteres zehn Stunden dauern, vielleicht sogar zwölf. Es lässt sich schwer schätzen, ich muss erst das ganze Ausmaß sehen. Kevin: Sie wollte ihr Kleid anprobieren und nach Tischdecken kucken. Jack: Wann ist sie denn, die Hochzeit? Kevin: Äh, in acht Monaten. Jack: Tja, ich bin sicher, Sarah wird bis dahin wieder hergestellt sein, wenn sie.. Kevin: "Wiederhergestellt", äh... was heißt das? Jack: Wir machen zunächst mit der Physiotherapie weiter, und wenn sie konsequent die.. Kevin: Wird-wird.. sie fähig sein, ähm, nun ja.. Liebe zu machen? Für einen Moment sieht Jack ihn nur schweigend an. Kevin lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, starrt vor sich hin. Jack: Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Sarah bis an ihr Lebensende auf professionelle Hilfe angewiesen sein wird. Kevin: [In Panik] Wie, also.. sie wird nicht allein ins Badezimmer gehen können? Jack sieht ihn nur an und antwortet nicht darauf. Schnitt zu Jack im OP. Sarahs Operation wird vorbereitet. Sarah liegt auf dem Bauch auf dem Operationstisch, das Gesicht zu Jack gewandt. Sie sieht ihn an. Sarah: [Nur ein Flüstern.] Kommen Sie. Er starrt sie an und rührt sich nicht. Sarah: Kommen Sie her. Ich will Ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten. Kommen Sie. [Langsam geht Jack zu ihr hinüber] Noch näher. [Jack beugt sich zu ihr herunter und sieht ihr in die Augen] Es ist gut. Ich weiß, dass ich nie wieder tanzen werde. Allerdings kann ich immerhin rumrollen auf meiner Hochzeit. Und Sie sind eingeladen, okay? Jack ist sichtlich gerührt, wendet den Blick nicht von ihr. Jack: Ich werde das hinkriegen. Er weicht vom Tisch zurück, bemerkt plötzlich, dass alle anderen im Raum Anwesenden ihn anstarren. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Luke in den Dschungel. Locke arbeitet an einem Gurt. Kate kommt von hinten auf ihn zu. Noch bevor sie ihn erreicht hat und ohne sich umzudrehen, fängt Locke an zu lächeln. Kate: Ich hatte erwartet, dass du mittlerweile schon fast unten bist. Locke: Ich habe noch auf dich gewartet. Kate bleibt neben ihm stehen, wirft einen Blick in den dunklen Schacht hinunter. Locke schlingt den Gurt um sie. Kate wirft ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Kate: Also, ich soll zuerst nach unten gehen. Locke: Du bist leichter. Ich kann dich runterlassen und falls nötig wieder hochziehen. Außerdem kann es sein, dass der Schacht unten enger wird. Kate: Du hast vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass du erstmal sehen willst, ob ich gefressen werde. Locke: Ja, klar, das kommt noch dazu. Locke zurrt den Gurt fest. Locke: Nicht zu fest? Kate: Ist gut so. Kate macht sich auf den Weg die Leiter herunter, hält nach wenigen Stufen inne. Kate: Okay. Warte. Was soll ich sagen, wenn ich anhalten will? Locke: [Klingt fast spöttisch] "Stop." Kate: Mmm. Gut. Okay. Auf geht’s. Locke lässt Kate langsam in den Schacht hinunter. Tiefer und tiefer. Es ist ganz dunkel um sie herum, eng sind die Wände, die Taschenlampe fest in ihrer Hand. Locke hält das Seil. Plötzlich gibt einer der Bäume, um die er das Seil geschlungen hat, nach und bricht. Das Seil rutscht ihm durch die Hände. Er stürzt zu Boden, versucht, Kates Gewicht abzufangen und vom sie Fall in die unbekannte Tiefe zu bewahren. Die Taschenlampe rutscht ihr aus den Händen. Sie schreit auf. Endlich gelingt es Locke, das Seil festzuhalten. Locke: Kate! Alles okay? Kate: [Zittrig] Ja! Äh... Ich-ich ich hab die Lampe verloren! Vielleicht sollten wir... Doch Locke hört nicht zu sondern lässt sie einfach weiter langsam tiefer hinuntergleiten. Kate packt das Seil fester mit beiden Händen, sichtlich ängstlich und unwillig. Murmelt… Kate: Aha, alles klar... Nervös sieht sie nach untern. Dort am Grunde des Schachts glimmt sanftes Licht. Mit jeder Sekunde packt Kate mehr und mehr Furcht, und schließlich beginnt sie, mit zitternder Stimme bis 5 zu zählen, so wie Jack es ihr im Pilotfilm erzählt hatte. Kate: Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier... [Das sanfte Licht erlischt für einen Moment in einem dunklen Schatten, als würde es von einer Bewegung durch irgend etwas, oder irgend jemanden, verdeckt. Kate sieht es und gerät in Panik ] Stop! Locke hält inne. Locke: Was ist denn? Kate: John! Da unten ist irgendw– Plötzlich schießt ein gleißender breiter Lichtstrahl aus dem Schacht hinaus vorbei an Locke und hoch in den schwarze Nachthimmel. Locke: Kate, geht es dir gut?! Locke erstarrt. Das Seil wird ruckartig runtergerissen, reißt ihm die Handflächen auf, bis Blut über seine Finger strömt. Locke versucht das Seil mit Kate daran zu halten, doch plötzlich lässt der Zug nach. Kates Gewicht hängt nicht mehr an dem Seil. Und dann geht das Flutlicht mit einem Schlag aus. Locke kriecht an den Rand der Öffnung und starrt in die Dunkelheit hinunter. Locke: Kate?! Kate? Kate! Doch er bekommt keine Antwort. Zurück zu den Höhlen. Jack packt seine Ausrüstung zusammen, darunter eine der Waffen. Hurley steht neben ihm. Er wirkt aufgebracht. Hurley: Was soll der Scheiß? Du gehst wieder hin? Jack: [Lädt die Waffe] Ja. Hurley: Und wozu dann das ganze Gequatsche, von wegen "wir warten auf den Morgen und sehen wie die Sonne aufgeht"? Jack: Ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Damit wendet er sich ab und lässt Hurley stehen. Schnitt. Jack erreicht die Luke. Doch es ist niemand mehr da. Er läuft zur Öffnung hinüber, sieht in das schwarze tiefe Loch hinunter, kann jedoch nichts erkennen. Jack: Kate! Locke! Keine Antwort. Er wirft seine Fackel hinein in der Hoffnung, mehr sehen zu können. Doch da gibt es nichts zu sehen. Er wendet sich von der Öffnung, nimmt ein Shirt und reißt es in Streifen, wickelt sie zum Schutz vor dem harten rauhen Seil um seine Hände. Dann macht er sich ohne zu zögern auf den Weg, den Lukenschacht hinunter. Rückblick Rückblick. Jack läuft im Stadion, läuft jede einzelne Treppe zwischen den Sitzabteilen hinauf und die nächste wieder hinunter. Plötzlich taucht parallel zu ihm ein zweiter Läufer auf, rennt genau wie er die Treppen hoch, ist jedoch wesentlich schneller. Scheint mit jedem Schritt noch schneller zu werden. Jack bemerkt ihn, versucht mit ihm Schritt zu halten, doch es gelingt ihm nicht, und schließlich knickt er um und fällt. Der Mann bemerkt Jacks Sturz und kommt zu ihm hinübergelaufen. Jack: Ohh! Verdammt! Jack setzt sich und hält seinen schmerzenden Knöchel. Desmond: Alles in Ordnung, Bruder? Er lächelt die ganze Zeit über. Jack: Es geht schon. Es geht schon. Desmond: Ganz langsam. Du musst den Fuß entlasten. Lass mich mal sehen. Tut das weh? Desmond betastet prüfend den Knöchel. Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Desmond: Dann ist er nicht verstaucht. Trotzdem würde ich nicht drauf wetten, dass du mich heute noch überholst. Jack: Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu überholen. Desmond: [Grinst] Nein, natürlich nicht. Jack: Woher weißt du überhaupt von Verstauchungen? Desmond setzt sich neben Jack. Desmond: Ich wär beinah mal Arzt geworden. Jack: Die Welt ist klein. Desmond: Dann bist du Arzt? [Jack nickt. Desmond bietet ihm seine Trinkflasche an. Jack nimmt sie entgegen und trinkt einen Schluck.] Also, was ist deine Entschuldigung? Jack: Entschuldigung? Desmond: Du rennst, als wär der Teufel hinter dir her. Jack antwortet nicht. Desmond: Meine Entschuldigung... ich bin im Training. Jack: Wofür trainierst du denn? Desmond: Für ein Wettrennen um die Welt. Beeindruckend, ich weiß. Also, denk gut nach, was du sagst, Bruder. Jack: Ich versuche, mir über'n paar Sachen klar zu werden. Desmond: Ahh... ne Frau, richtig? Jack: Ein Patient. Desmond: Ja, aber eine Patientin. Verrat mir ihren Namen. Jack: [Zögernd] Sie heißt Sarah. Desmond: Und? Was hast du ihr getan? Jack: Ihr getan? Desmond: Irgendwas muss deine Selbstbestrafung ja rechtfertigen. Jack: Ich hab ihr gesagt... Ich hab ihr was versprochen, was ich nicht halten konnte. Ich hab gesagt, ich krieg es wieder hin. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich hab versagt. Desmond beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, nickt nachdenklich, immer noch lächelnd. Desmond: Ah... verstehe, klar. Da fällt mir ein.. Was, wenn du es doch hingekriegt hast? Jack: Habe ich nicht. Desmond: Und wenn doch? Jack: Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Desmond: Hab ich nicht? Warum nicht? Jack: Weil es in ihrer Situation ein Wunder wäre, Bruder. Desmond: Ah. Und an Wunder glaubst du wohl nicht? [Jack lacht ein wenig und schüttelt seinen Kopf] Na klar. Tja, dann.. ich will dir trotzdem einen Rat geben. Du musst den Druck wegnehmen. Jack: [Verwirrt] Was soll das heißen? Desmond: [Schmunzelt. Nach einer Pause…] Der Knöchel. Du musst ihn hochlegen. War nett mir dir zu quatschen... Jack: Jack. Desmond steht auf. Desmond: Jack. Ich bin Desmond. Dann, viel Glück, Bruder. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja? Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Luke. Jack ist am Grund des Schachts angekommen und bahnt sich nun vorsichtig seinen Weg durch das Tunnelgewölbe. Er erblickt Rohre und Leitungen, tropfendes Wasser. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen besteht aus Beton. Wachsam zieht er seine Waffe. Überall ringsum sind Lampen, doch nicht alle leuchten. An einer Wand befindet sich ein großes buntes gemaltes Bild, darin sind unter anderem eine gelbe Sonne mit der Zahl 108 in ihrer Mitte zu sehen, Fische, blaue Wellen, eine Strichliste, zwei Häuser, Strichmännchen, eine großes Gesicht mit aufgerissenem Mund wie bei einem entsetzten Schrei, ein großes Auge, ein Pfeil, das Wort „sick“ (krank)… Auf einem Tischchen davor stehen Malutensilien, Farbtöpfe. Jack geht weiter, erblickt mehrere schmutzverkrustete weiße Plastikeimer, dann eine Öffnung in der Wand. Als er langsam und vorsichtig näher herangeht, hebt sich der Schlüssel, den er an einem Band um den Hals trägt, plötzlich sichtlich von seiner Brust in die Luft, wird wie magnetisch von der Wand angezogen. Jack starrt auf den Schlüssel, dann auf die Wand. Plötzlich bewegt sich einer der Spiegel an der Decke. Jack fährt herum. Und dann klingt Musik auf, ohrenbetäubend laut. Derselbe Song wie am Anfang. Ein greller Lichtschein stürzt sich auf Jack. Er versucht sich zu verstecken, stolpert in einen Raum mit einer geodätischen Kuppel und jeder Menge Computerausrüstung hinein. Jack starrt in den Raum hinein. Langsam und vorsichtig geht er zu den Computern hinüber. Sich immer wieder verwirrt und wachsam umsehend. Entdeckt auf dem Bildschirm den kleinen Smiley >: Er starrt auf den Bildschirm, hebt ganz langsam die Hand über die Taste mit der Aufschrift „Execute“. Plötzlich bricht die Musik ab. Hinter ihm klingt Lockes Stimme auf. Locke: Das würde ich nicht machen. Jack fährt herum, richtet seine Waffe auf Locke. Jack: Wo ist Kate? Was zum Teufel... Er bricht ab als er bemerkt, dass dort noch jemand im Raum ist. Halbversteckt hinter einer Wand, so dass nur die Unterarme und Hände zu sehen sind. In den Händen ist eine Waffe. Und ihre Mündung ist auf Locke’s Kopf gerichtet. Rückblick Rückblick. Jack sitzt neben Sarahs Bett im Krankenhauszimmer und wartet darauf, dass sie von der Narkose wieder aufwacht. Langsam öffnet sie die Augen. Sarah: Lebe ich noch? Jack blickt auf, rückt seinen Stuhl näher an sie heran. Jack: Ja. Ja, Sie leben noch. Sarah: Sie riechen ein bisschen. Jack: [Lacht etwas peinlich berührt in sich hinein und weicht ein wenig zurück vom Bett] Danke schön. Sarah: Gott, und wie Sie riechen. Jack: Ja, ich... äh... ich war joggen. Sarah: So wie Sie riechen, sind Sie weit gerannt. Jack: Ich hab zwar geduscht, aber.. irgendwie schwitz ich noch nach. Ich wollte wieder schnell hier sein und nach Ihnen sehen. Eigentlich war es eine "Tour de Stad". Sarah: Bitte? Jack: Es, ähm, wenn man alle Stufen in jedem Block eines Stadions hoch und runter läuft. Sarah: Wieso tun Sie sowas? Jack: Ich, ich brauch das. Sarah: Haben Sie ne Runde geschafft? Jack: Nein. Ich hab mir den Knöchel verletzt. Sarah: Wie ätzend für Sie. Sie sieht ihn an. Doch er sieht zu Boden. Er wirkt aufgewühlt und bedrückt. Sarah: Ist Kevin hier? Mein Verlobter? Jack: Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Sarah: Oh, ich bin sicher, er wird... Jack: Ja, ja. Sarah: ...bald wieder.. Jack: Ja, ganz bestimmt. Beide sind äußerst angespannt. Sarah: Erzählen Sie mir, wie's gelaufen ist. Wieder sieht er sie an, seufzt, findet nur schwer Worte. Jack: Sarah, die.. die Verletzungen an ihrem Rücken waren außerordentlich schwer. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber Ihre Wirbelsäule war einfach... Er bricht ab, schüttelt den Kopf, setzt wieder an. Bringt es kaum über sich. Jack: Ich hab's nicht hinbekommen. Sie werden von der Hüfte abwärts für den Rest Ihres Lebens gelähmt sein. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid, Sarah. Sarah: Sie wollen mich doch verarschen, oder? Jack: Nein. Sarah: Warum kann ich dann mit den Zehen wackeln? Ein Blick auf Sarahs Zehen unter der Decke zeigt deutlich, dass sie sie bewegen kann. Jack starrt darauf, springt auf und geht zum Fußende des Bettes hinüber, hebt die Decke ab und betrachtet ihre bloßen Füße. Jack: Spüren Sie das? [Er sticht sacht mit einem Stift in ihren Fuß] Sarah: Ja. Jack: Und spüren Sie das? [Wiederholt dasselbe am anderen Fuß ] Sarah: Ja. Jack: Und das? Sarah: Ja! Jack: Und das? Sarah: Ja. Jack prüft weiter ihre Reaktion auf die Berührung ihrer Beine mit dem Stift, in geschockter Überraschung und noch immer ungläubig. Beide lachen und weinen gleichzeitig. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Raum mit der Kuppel unter der Erde. Jack und Locke stehen einander gegenüber, der dritte Mann noch immer unkenntlich im Schatten. Mann: Wenn du dich bewegst, töte ich ihn. Leg die Waffe hin. Jack: Wo ist Kate? Locke: Jack, es ist okay. Mann: Ich sagte hinlegen! Jack: [Lauter] Wo ist Kate?! Locke: Es geht ihr gut. Bitte leg die.. Jack: Ich werde gar nichts hinlegen Der verborgene Mann hebt seine Waffe und schießt gegen die Kuppeldecke. Jack zuckt zusammen, lässt jedoch nicht von seiner eigenen Waffe ab. Mann: Willst du, dass er stirbt? Leg sie hin! Jack starrt Locke an. Der steht einfach nur da, reglos, ungerührt, nicht mal einen Hauch von Furcht in den Augen. Jack: Hast du etwa davon gesprochen, Locke? Ist das dein Schicksal? Alle Wege führen hierher... Locke: Jack, du musst dich beruhigen. Mann: Leg die Waffe hin, oder ich puste ihm den verdammten Kopf weg, Bruder? Damit kommt der Mann aus dem Schatten hervor. Es ist Desmond, der Mann, dem Jack beim Laufen im Stadion begegnet ist. Jack starrt ihn an. Vollkommen geschockt. Jack: Du... ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2